burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Top 5 favorite cars?
5. Hunter Cavalry - The most Original car in the world and thats why i like it. Never gets boring. 4. Hawker Mech - A VERY funny car lol! 3. Rossolini Tempesta GT - Second version of my fav car... 2. Krieger Uberschall 8 - Quick and dosent gets destroyed as quick as the WTR. The WTR is like a motorbike... 1. Rossolini Tempesta - Its just... AMAZING! Whats your top 5? Smudger13 In no particular order: * Carbon X12 * Hawker Solo * Dust Storm ST * GT Concept * Of course the Touge Criterion Exlonox Currently, my top-five are... *Jansen P12 Diamond *Carson Annihilator Street Rod *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo *Carson Hippie Van *Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo Jjbest Probably any 5 out of: *Toy 88 *Dust Storm *BR Dust Storm I forgot the name of *Toy Ghostbuster Car *ASR *PCPD Hawker *Takedown 4x4 And a few golden oldies... *P12 *LM Classic I like lots of cars --Jjbest 16:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Rappy # Touge Criterion (absolute fave) # Cavarly (did everything in the game with it, got used to it) # V25 Revenge Racer # P12 # GT Tiger (just for the livery) Spoil-t * Annihilator Street Rod * Olympus Governor * Extreme Hot Rod * Dust Storm (both viraints) * Takedown 4x4 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Crashbroke23 * Criterion R205 GT * Rossolini Tempesta GT * Super DX * Muscle Prototype * Supercar or Jansen Carbon X12 It great to be different! LeMansRacer * Hunter Citizen * Hunter Civilian * Hunter Spur * Hunter PCPD Spur * Toy Hunter Citizen 67.60.66.137 5) Rossolini Tempesta Dream - Just a nice artistic paintjob 4) Toy GT Nighthawk - The fastest Toy out there 3) Jansen P12 Track Package - Gives me an idea of what a Jansen P12 mixed with a race car would be like 2) Jansen P12 88 Special - One word, Hover! 1) Original GT Nighthawk - Outstanding job criterion, you made the best and fastest car out there AssassinLegend 5. Carson Inferno Van: I will beat you down. 4. Jansen XS12: It lacks a spoiler (something all race vehicles should have), but it's still beautifully crafted, and handles extremely well. If you haven't driven a good Speed car, this is it. 3. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo: Not only does it have a beastly name (Rai-Jin in Japanese means "thunder god"), but it's excellent for a boostless machine and has equally astounding styling. Too bad there's no offline/racing variant, though. 2. I'll leave this one alone. GT Nighthawk is too cheap, Extreme Hot Rod fails if you can't control it, and whatnot. 1. Watson Revenge Racer: With Le Mans Prototype-styling, an insane Boost statistic, and sharp cornering, you won't go wrong with this car. Strength is its only flaw, but then again, this car can still own a pack of Krieger WTRs, no matter what variant. AssassinLegend 06:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) LoukieMann 5. Jansen P12 Track Package - A Really Useful Car In That Level 4. Jansen X12 - Probably One Of The Most Sleek Cars In The Game 3. Montgomery Hawker Solo - It Just Rocks 2. Carbon Hawker Solo - Really Nice Car but I don't have it yet :l 1. Carbon Jansen X12 - FANTASTIC CAR Of course , all paradise cars are worth loving , but these are in my opinion cars that can change your game.. 213.105.189.216 1) Cavalry Bootlegger - Fast alternative to the Cavalry. 2) Annihilator Street Rod - Truly faster than stink! 3) Dust Storm ST - So good at Stunt Run! 4) Extreme Hot Rod - So fast! So used to it! 5) Cavalry - Basic but cool... Revenge Racer From Burnout Revenge # Revenge Racer/360 version # Prototype R205 GT # Euro Classic LM # EA Racer # Criterion Racer # Criterion R205 GT Nighthawk3000 in no particular order coz theys all uber. 1. Nighthawk obviously XD 2. Uberschall 8 3. P12 88 special (Back to the future) 4. Thunder Shadow 5. Touge Sport :Please sign your posts to forum or talk pages with ~~~~. OveReAction '''Burnout Paradise' 1. Carson Extreme Hot Rod - for Extreme Stunts 2. Jansen Toy 88 Special - all rounder 3. Hunter Toy Manhattan - Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. 4. Hunter Olympus Governor - for Road Rages. 5. Carson GT Nighthawk - Everyone's best, now I'm part of it. Burnout Series 1. Criterion Racer GT - Burnout Revenge 2. all Hot Rods in all Burnout games - Burnouts 1 to Paradise 3. Custom Coupe Ultimate - Burnout Dominator 4. Muscle Type 1 - Burnout 3: Takedown 5. Gangster Boss - Burnout Legends Rifqi Ramadhan 1. rossolini tempesta = COOL CAR 2. jansen carbon X12 = SPEED OF LIGHT 3. jansen XS12 = SPEED AND POWERFULL 4. watson R-TURBO = SUPER JUMPER 5. hunter cavalry = SUPER DRIFTER :Please sign your edits with ~~~~. Thanks, Moneyandcarfeak My Favorite 5 Cars would be: # Montgomery Carbon Hawker-Best looking and fast as hell. # Jansen Carbon X12-Would be my favorite if it didn't drift at low speeds. # Hunter HotSpur-Have fun picking your car out of its grill. # Carson Thunder Shadow-The car looks like it would eat your face! # Montgomery Hawker Mech-Any car in which you can switch boost is just awesome. Moneyandcarfeak 23:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ultraburnout # Carson GT flame # Carson Extreme hot rod # Carson GT nighthawk # Montgromey Hawker solo # Carson Tribal special Ultraburnout 01:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Speedracer32 # GT Concept (a great all rounder) # Revenge Racer (my favourite for ranked races) # Olympus Governor (brilliant for beating Nighthawks senseless) # Toy P12 (great at stunt runs i set a score of 54 million in it) # Watson R-Turbo Roadster (the car i used most in my career) :PLEASE sign your edits with ~~~~ C ee X # Kitano Touge Criterion # Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo # Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom # Jansen Carbon X12 # Montgomery Hawker Solo Namdamyo (In no particular order) *P12 Track package *Dust Storm SuperTurbo *Rai-Jin Turbo *GT Flame *Carbon GT Concept Namdamyo 02:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Trainguyxx 5) Montgomery Hawker Solo - Because i sat there staring at the paintjob for 5 minutes when i got it, and it handles like i want it to 4) Fire Truck (Burnout 3) - I have had so many good memories with that firetruck (ps no one said just paradice, and i like bunrout 3 and 4 beter anyway XD) 3) Logitech World Racer - the logitec racer looks just awsome, and who doesn't like logitec? 2) Watson Revenge Racer - Revenge Racer in paradice might be great, but hey, respect your elders! it's just one awsome car to drive. 1) Carson Extreme Hot Rod I'm a huge speed machine, and i dont care if i crash a few times, because the other cars need 10 more seconds to catch up with me XD Trainguyxx :Please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. ToxinCarnageVenom # Jansen P12 - The definition of fun. # Jansen Toy 88 Special - Soaring to previously unreachable heights. # Hunter Olympus Governor - Crushing insignificant opponents into dunst is my favourite pastime. # Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - Flying through the air past opponents is fun. # Carson Thunder Shadow - Dark as night and fast as light, hey, that ryhmes. ToxinCarnageVenom 18:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom MclarenFR # Krieger PCPD Special - My most favoured car, can be awful to others if you drive it well. # Hunter Civilian - My efinion of the well-around aggresion car. I love it. # Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Fast and fun. my most favourite Hot Rod vehicle. # Rossolini Tempesta GT - . Can take well the corners. Just amazing. # Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD - Just so fast. Fun to drive. *Jansen P12 Diamond - Don't have it, but looks amazing at stunt. Want to get it absolutely. *Kitano Touge Criterion - Best car to drift with. Will reminds real Touge events on White Moutain. *Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - A pure air festival. Can overpass most of stunt cars. *Carson GT Concept - It's well-around capacities makes it a fine car. NOT its variants. *Jansen P12 88 Special - I love the Delorean DMC-12, and so I love the 88 Special. Holiday2day4 #Carson GT Concept- Well rounded stunt car that isn't a bad fighter. #Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - So much air time and pretty fast too. #Carson Inferno Van - Hits and takes hits better than almost any other car. #Nakamura Carbon Ikusa GT - Really cool agression car that's also really fast. #Montgomery Hawker Solo -"Can't hear you, I'm going too fast!" Holiday2day4 17:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) AOS- #Jansen Carbon X12 - Currently loving the glitched red. #Nakamura Ikusa GT - Nice to drive, not many people will drive this so I stand out doing so... in Yellow! #Carson GT Concept - Bronze w/ black stripes look beastly. glitched brown looks like a new kind of metal. #Carson Carbon GT Concept - looks better than the Nighthawk; no ugly woot woot sfx or auto-wing, chrome details and a glitched purple that is more noticeable than the nighthawk's. #Kitano Touge Sport - I forgot about this car's overall balance for freeburn challenges. Seems this has the only finish I like to use a red/green pearlescent paint with, but I rock out with the yellow, because no one else does :) [[User:X12|X12 11:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC)]] JagDogger 5) PCPD Manhattan because it looks like the beginning police car from the Naked Gun trilogy. 4) All Grand Marais variants because it looks like the kind of car that the both police and gangsters would use between the '20s and '50s like what is used in Dick Tracy or the Godfather. 3) Hawker Solo because it is the second best Stunt Run car. 2) It is the Bootlegger. Prefer it in Orange though. Was number 1 before Big Surf Island. 1) Dust Storm Superturbo is number 1 becuase it has enough control when there is an obstacle ahead, light-weight for awesome and massive stunt run scores, and it has great drift. Signed: JagDog the Bounty Hunter 22:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Edit: JagDog the Bounty Hunter 22:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Spectrum Humanium 5) Toy 88 - who wouldn't? 4) Toy Inferno - LOL! 3) Civilian - it's funny when you paint it as the Marked Man Civilian and drive around online. 2) Bootlegger - can't get the tune out of my head. 1) Carbon X12 - 'nuff said. Signed: Spectrum Humanian 10:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Killercrusher232 5) takedown dirt racer. ( for killing 'hard' people and looking good ) 4) WTR. ( formula one! awesome! ) 3) fastback. ( for it's banger racing style orientations ) 2) toy P88. ( because it drive differently and it causes me to drive the other cars badly! ) 1) any hotrod/streetrod vehicle, like the ASR and the normal HotRod ( i don't have the XHR :( boohoo! ). ( because these cars own among EPIC PROPORTIONS!!!, to hell with your nighthawks! ) killercrusher232 16:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) GT-NIGHT-HAWK maybe just me but this is my top 5 5) P12 Track Package 4) Toy P12 (for stunt runs) 3) Dust Storm Super Turbo (for barrel rolls) no extreme hotrod yet) 2) Toy GT Nighthawk (Colour Glitched ) 1) GT Nighthawk (Colour glitched Purple) i have had chance to drive all of the cars and found that these are the ones im best in :) GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 03:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The Halfblood # ... # In my opinion, the best Carbon Car. # This was my first ever Carbon Car. # ... # Free PCPD car, FTW! [[User:The Halfblood|'The Halfblood']] [[User Talk:The Halfblood|'Computer Message']] [[User Blog:The Halfblood|'Easy Drive']] }}} 19:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) 69.120.57.242 5. Kitano Touge Criterion- nice car awesome drifter 4. Hunter Cavalry- nice car, too good for the beginning imo 3. Carson Annihlator Phoenix- sick paint job, fast, muscle 2. Hunter Citizen- cop car strong, uber fast 1. Montgomery Hawker Solo- awesome paint job, great for stunts, fast, decently strong. Firethelove 5: Kitano Hydros Custom.It's a sexy car. 4: Carson GT Tiger.it's a GT Concept with a tiger paint job,AND I ADORE IT!! 3: Hunter Civilian.It's the car that chases you in Marked Man,and I still use it online. 2: Watson Revenge Racer.It's sexy and it's FAST!!Fragile but I love it and I always use it in online races. 1: Jansen P12 88 Special.IT'S A FLYING CAR!!I absolutely love that car!! Add me online on a PS3. ID: Joseph45638 Now,when you see me,think twice,cuz I might take you down. BurnoutBoy2001 1. (obviously) Toy 88 Special! So good at catching air!! 2. Carbon GT Concept (I LVE CRUISING! So better than Nighthawks, no crap with looking completely black and bad, no spoiler rise or SFX (so crappy). Not completely black behind the lights either. The Carbon GT Concept has crystallised lights like some sport Commadores. So to hell with ur "BAD" Nighthawks!) 3. Carbon Ikusa GT (I love how it is based on Nissan Skyline! Best agression carbon car!) 4. Carbon Hydros Custom (love taking for Stunt Run!) 5. Carbon Hawker (love the chrome hood on front but sometimes uneasy to handle!) Of course every day I actually can't decide what to drive!!! I try to choose beetween all carbon cars and some island cars, cop cars and legendary cars!! SOOOO HARD!!! BurnoutBoy2001 12:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Dunewolfz This is a tough one, but: #Hunter Vegas/PCPD Vegas - Most used car ever since I unlocked it, just like it. #Hunter Reliable Special - Paint job is nice and Nighthawks don't know what hit them. #Carson Opus - Aggression car fitted with stunt boost, perfect combination #Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Beautiful car that has a top speed which rivals the XHR (not to mention more controllable) #Carson Grand Sicilian - It just so happens to have a color scheme which looks exactly like the one Bonnie and Clyde drove. Honorable Mention: *Montgomery Hyperion *Hunter Manhattan *Hunter Mesquite I like all the old-fashioned cars, haha 02:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC)